


Sticking Together

by svgurl410



Category: Smallvile
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Het, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Family, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois seeks Chloe out for help with Clark and finds out Chloe's having her own problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticking Together

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** 9.22 "Salvation"  
>  **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
> 

When Lois showed up and said that she was worried about Clark, Chloe was already in panic mode, and actually had been since she lost track of Oliver. Now Clark was gone too? Could this day get any worse? Then again, she didn’t really want to know.

“If anyone can find him, it’s you,” Lois said, and something about the look in her eyes made Chloe think that something had changed between her best friend and cousin.

“You know, don’t you?” Chloe said slowly, the truth dawning on her.

“Know what?” Lois asked, eyes wide. Her cousin was a lot of things, but a good liar was not one of them.

“The truth about Clark,” Chloe replied.

Lois seemed to relax. “I should’ve figured you know … I just … he didn’t tell me in so many words, but I think he meant for me to find out.” Shaking her head, she added, “I can’t believe that he’s the Red Blue Blur.”

Chloe just smiled.

“We have to find him,” Lois continued desperately. “He’s in danger; I just know it.”

“Don’t worry,” Chloe assured her. “We’ll find them both.”

“Both?” Lois echoed. “Who else is missing?”

“Oliver,” Chloe confessed.

“Oh, Chloe,” Lois said sympathetically. “And I just came barging in here with my own problems. Are you okay?”

“He told me he loved me,” Chloe admitted. “I just … I can’t believe it.” A part of her still couldn’t believe that Oliver Queen was in love with her … and she was in love with him too. Though she had tried to keep her distance, and said that they were just having fun, she knew that it was more. Maybe a part of her always realized that it would be.

Now, all she could do was pray that he would find his way back to her so she could tell him how much he meant to her.

Lois closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug. Chloe hugged her back, grateful for her presence and feeling comforted by the strong embrace.

“We’ll find them,” Lois promised, when they separated. “Both of them. I’m here to help any way I can.”

Chloe quickly agreed. They would find their men … and bring them home.

And they’d do it together. 


End file.
